Revenge
by McDumbles
Summary: Regina and Henry are kidnapped by Mr. Gold who wants revenge on Regina. Takes place sometime before an Apple As Red As Blood. Dark fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Set sometime before An Apple As Red As Blood.

Chapter One

* * *

Mayor Regina Mills left her office later than usual after a long tiring day of work. Besides the fact that there really was a lot of work backed up, the main reason she had decided to stay late was because if she went home she would be on her own for hours in the large Colonial house she shared with her son Henry. Regina wasn't Henry's birthmother, but rather she adopted him at birth. Lately Henry had been holding this among other things against her. He had been spending all of his spare time with his birth mother Emma Swan, who had unceremoniously shown up in the little town of Storybrooke a few months ago. Since then she had somehow managed to convince the townspeople to elect her as Sheriff, and along the way disrupted everything good in Regina's life.

The air was getting a quite cold and Regina wrapped her arms around herself as she made her way home. It had been warmer earlier in the morning so she had decided to walk to work in order to enjoy the fresh air. Now she was regretting it as the frosty night air chilled her through her expensive coat. Her high heels clicked rhythmically against the pavement, but as she was about halfway home she thought she could hear something else behind her; the faint thudding of boots, a rustle in the bushes... She stopped and turned around quickly but nothing was there. Maybe she had imagined it. Even so, when she continued to walk again she quickened her pace. There it was again; the eerie sounds that caused Regina's heart to beat faster in her chest. Should she phone the Sheriff's department to come check out the area? Absolutely not, the last thing she wanted to do was to phone Emma because she was afraid of some silly noises in the night. If Graham were still the Sheriff she might have given the idea more consideration. Why were the streets so empty tonight? It must be the cold, Regina thought. She hoped that Henry was safe and warm at home already, she would be glad to see him even if he was still shutting her out. Henry... she loved him unconditionally, but he hated her. He hated her so much that he had no problem calling her 'evil' to her face, and half the time he didn't bother to even say hello to her. She had tried her best to be a good mother, but she was cursed. Her curse was that no one would ever love her again, and she would remain alone forever. This was the last thing she thought of before two strong arms grabbed her from behind. One arm pinned her arms to her sides and held her against the other person's chest while the other arm held a sweet-smelling cloth over her mouth and nose. As Regina struggled, she breathed in the chloroform and darkness engulfed her as she passed out.

XxXxX

Regina stirred slowly as she regained consciousness. Her head was throbbing and her vision was blurry. She squinted as she massaged her head and took in her surroundings. She was in a dark basement with stone walls and she was trapped in a cell that slightly resembled the ones at the Sheriff's station. Seeing this she sat up in panic, but the motion was too fast and it brought on a wave of dizziness so she shut her eyes tightly. Her sudden movement also caused something else, a clanging sound. She felt the weight even before she looked down to see that her left ankle was shackled in a chain that was bolted to the wall. Letting out a breath she told herself to stay calm, but she had to admit she was a little scared. She didn't know where she was or if anyone even knew she was missing, and it had been long since she possessed the magic she needed to defend herself. Scanning the room again Regina noticed that there weren't any windows in the cell, or even in the basement, so there would be no escape that way. There was a door at the top of a staircase but if she couldn't get out of the cell it was of no use to her.

She started to worry about Henry; he would be all alone at home, not knowing where she was or when she would be back. Hopefully he would phone Emma and she would look after him, and maybe even start looking for Regina. Or maybe she wouldn't care enough to even bother searching... Closing her eyes, Regina leaned back against the wall, not knowing what else to do. It was then that she realised how cold she was. Opening her eyes again she noticed that someone had removed her coat and saw it folded neatly on the ground a few feet away. Sliding towards it carefully so as not to bring about more dizziness, she reached out and grabbed it, pulling it back with her to her previous position against the wall. Instead of putting it on she just draped it over her legs like a blanket and hugged herself tightly. She was smart enough to know that there was no way out so it was no use to waste energy on trying to find one.

Suddenly she had an idea; her cell phone was in her pocket! She hastily searched through her coat pockets looking for the phone, but unfortunately, her kidnapper must have taken it. The after effects of the chloroform made her too tired to do anything else for the moment so she just rested her head against the wall again and waited for the effects to wear off.

XxXxX

What felt like an eternity later, Regina heard footsteps on the floor above. She lifted her head to follow the noise and stood up slowly, though the dizziness seemed to have subsided. The door to the basement banged open and Henry appeared, followed closely by Mr. Gold who had a vice-like grip on the ten year old's arm.

"Henry!" Regina shouted in horror as she moved as close to the bars as the shackle around her ankle would allow.

"Mom!" He answered his eyes wide with confusion and fear while he struggled against Mr. Gold as they descended the steps.

"If you have harmed one hair on his head I _will_ kill you Gold!" Regina fumed.

"Oh nonsense!" Mr. Gold replied mockingly, "I would never hurt a boy, that would make me a monster."

Regina narrowed her eyes and studied the man more closely; she noticed the absence of his cane. Also, the way in which he moved was unsettlingly familiar. He had his magic back!

"How the hell did you obtain magic here?" She glared at him.

"That's a story not for today", he smiled. "However I will give you the short version; "A bottle of true love, and a wishing well that has the power to return what one has lost." Seeing her dark expression he continued, "That's right, I brought it over with me and kept it well hidden until I needed it." He took a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the cell door. Pushing Henry in he snarled, "I found Belle." Regina's blood ran cold as Henry ran into her arms and buried his face against her. She held him tightly and stared at Mr. Gold, her expression unreadable. "I know it was you who locked her away and you will pay for it!" He said as he locked the door again.

"Really?" She scoffed, "What are you going to do?"

He studied her for a few seconds before replying nastily "Oh you'll find out soon enough." And with that he was gone.

Henry was sobbing and Regina gently extracted herself from her son to kneel front of him.

"Are you alright?" She asked him quietly as she wiped a tear from his cheek. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Henry shook his head.

"Is it true?" Henry asked almost angrily as he pulled away from her. This time he did have a right to be upset with her but it hurt all the same. It hadn't taken him long to recover and return to his usual self, well his almost usual self anyways. Her expression filled with sadness as she realised he still hated her and probably always would.

Regina sighed, "She's in the hospital".

"And you put her there?" Henry demanded.

Regina stared up at him for a moment before nodding; she didn't want to lie to him anymore. She had only done it in the past to try to keep him closer to her, but it only ever made things worse. He was glaring at her, the same look Emma Swan always gave her and she couldn't bear it. She tried to hold back tears as she tore her gaze from his and sat down on the ground again.

Henry saw her distress and his expression softened. He couldn't help it; he still had love for her. He just hadn't accepted it until the events of tonight. He had been terrified not knowing what was going to happen to him, but when he saw his mother he was relieved because he knew he wasn't alone. She would never let anything bad happen to him. In that moment when he first saw her all he wanted was for her to hold him. In the past he had believed that just because she was the Evil Queen he should be compelled to hate her because of the things she had done in the past. But now seeing her falling apart in front of him, he remembered that she was human. He thought of all the good times they had shared. She had always been there for him, whether it be a scraped knee or a nightmare, she had always looked after him and comforted him as best she could.

Henry moved closer to her and sat down beside her. He rested a hand on her shoulder and felt her jump slightly. She turned to him surprised. He smiled at her and snuggled against her side. It took a moment to register, for this was the last thing Regina expected from Henry right now. Even under the present circumstances, Regina felt a surge of happiness as she wrapped her arms around her little boy, pulling him closer to her. This was something she had thought she would never experience again, and she wanted to enjoy every minute of it. It had been so long since he had shown any kindness towards her, and it felt wonderful to be wanted again. She closed her eyes as happy tears began to fall.

* * *

_A/N: As you probably noticed, in this story when Gold drops the potion into the well he makes it so only he gets his magic back. Also Emma did not get the bottle for him. This is my first real fanfictio_n _so I'm sorry if it is really bad! Thanks for reading! The next two chapters are a bit darker._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Henry and Regina had remained in their embrace for hours, neither wanted to let go of the other. Henry had fallen asleep a while ago, with his arms wrapped around his mother and his head leaning against her chest. Regina however was wide awake and was gently running her fingers through Henry's hair. Why did Gold want Henry here too? She thought with a foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach. Surely he wouldn't punish Henry for something she did. Even for Gold that is an absolute low, hurting an innocent child. She had tried so hard to protect him, but she had never expected something like this to happen. How had Gold found out about Belle? Regina was wondering if he had managed to free the girl yet when she felt Henry stirring in her arms.

He moaned quietly before saying "I'm cold". Regina rubbed her hand up and down his arm and reached out for her coat.

After wrapping it around his tiny form she asked softly, "Better?" Henry nodded and rested his head against her shoulder. Regina's legs were starting to hurt and she felt like getting up to stretch them, but she also didn't want to leave Henry so she stayed where she was.

"Henry..." she started, "I'm sorry this had to happen." When Henry didn't reply she chose a different topic, "I know you've been upset with me lately, and you're angry that I tried to keep you from Emma, but really all I was doing was trying to protect you. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt from what?" Henry extracted himself enough to look up at her curiously.

"If she ever left or... if she wasn't the person you believed her to be. We didn't know her at all when she first arrived and we had no idea what kind of person she was. And then as you got to know her you spent more and more time with her and pulled even further away from me. It's not easy to admit but I am jealous of her at times. You have a special relationship with her, and now the one we used to have has almost disappeared completely."

After a few seconds Henry sniffled and then almost inaudibly said, "I'm sorry mom". With that he hugged her even tighter, a gesture she returned gladly while kissing him lightly on the top of his head.

"No Henry, it's not your fault. I've been too controlling lately. I was just afraid I was going to lose you. I know sometimes you think otherwise, but I do you love you, more than anything in the entire world."

"I love you too." Henry smiled. Regina smiled back and then looked down. Was he just saying that or was he really being honest? He seemed sincere... Noticing her uneasiness, Henry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mom, I mean it. I really do, and I'm really sorry I've been avoiding you lately. I shouldn't have ignored all of the years you spent looking after me. I need you," he wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Well isn't that sweet," came a mocking voice from the staircase. "But unfortunately I'm going to have to break up this happy little family moment. We have some business to attend to. Your majesty." Mr. Gold added nastily. Regina stood up, Henry still clinging to her. Both looked up at Mr. Gold who had a wicked smile on his face and was making his way down the stairs, swinging a pair of keys in hand.

"Oh really, and what's that?" She didn't know what she could do to fight Gold, he had his magic back, and she was powerless.

"Here's what's going to happen Regina," Gold said as he approached the bars. "I'm going to unlock this door, and you are going to do everything I tell you too. _Please_. You know you have no choice." Regina moved to place herself in front of Henry and gave Mr. Gold her most hateful stare. Henry peered out from behind his mother and gripped her left arm with both hands. "You can't protect your boy, so there's no use trying." Gold sneered as he turned one of the keys in the lock.

Regina felt Henry tighten his grip on her arm and her heart went out to him. Without turning away from Gold she reached her free arm around behind her to guard her son. Her mask was faltering and she tried to focus on breathing. She needed to remain strong. Gold slipped the keys into his pocket and with a wave of his hand the chain around her ankle snapped open and clanged to the floor. Confused, Regina glanced down at it and then back up at him. "Do your worst to me but leave Henry alone", she said threateningly.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do," Gold smiled and pulled a gun out of his jacket pocket. At the sight of the weapon Regina's blood ran cold. "I want you to come and take this, but don't pull the trigger yet." Regina unwillingly stepped forward and took the gun with a sinking feeling. She tried not to betray her fear as she felt Henry's hands leave her arm. "Now turn around dearie and point the pistol at your son". She gasped as she found herself obeying even before she had the chance to try to fight it.

"No!" She said with dread as she saw Henry shrink back against the wall, wide eyed. _"You're strong, you can fight this,"_ thought Regina.

"Pull the trigger," Gold whispered harshly. He watched with satisfaction as Regina tortured herself, trying desperately not to obey his cruel commands. She was doing a surprisingly good job at holding back Gold observed. Her hand was shaking and her finger was on the trigger, her mask had disappeared completely. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears and her lips were trembling slightly.

She closed her eyes briefly before pleading "Please don't make me do this." She hated herself for begging but she didn't know what else to do. Taking a deep, shaky breath she continued; "He's only ten years old! He didn't do anything, he doesn't deserve this." Henry was shivering and there were tears running down his face, but he was too petrified to move. He just stood there and stared open mouthed as his mother fought with herself, trying not to shoot her baby.

"No, but you do. Pull the trigger Regina. Please!" Said Gold roughly." Regina sobbed, and, obeyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Regina muffled her scream with her hand. Her eyes were shut, she couldn't bear to look. But then she heard it, a sniffle from in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked up; Henry was still standing there, covering his eyes with his hands. That's when Regina realised there had been no gunshot, only a click. She dropped the gun to the stone floor with a clatter and ran to her little boy as Mr. Gold laughed.

"I'm sorry Henry! I tried not to, I couldn't stop. Are you alright?" She choked as she held him close to her and buried her face in his hair. Tears were flowing freely from both mother and son's eyes. Henry turned towards Regina to lean into her embrace but Gold suddenly forced them apart and shoved him aside. Henry tripped and fell to the floor while Regina was dragged away, still reaching out for him. Gold flung her against the bars and she cried out in pain. He stood with his face threateningly close to hers and pinned her arms against the bars. She tried to kick him but he pressed her body against the metal using the weight of his own.

"You told me she was dead!" He yelled at her, "She was alone for years in our world and it's your fault! You kept her from me, and then you locked her underground in one room for TWENTY-EIGHT YEARS!" He shoved her hard against the bars again. Regina was refusing to look at him and was trembling under his anger, but she didn't know if it was more from fear or regret. She tried not to weep as he pressed her wrists even harder against the bars, cutting off the circulation. He was glaring at her with such despise. Regina glanced over at Henry who was huddled in a corner with his knees pulled up to his chest, and his face hidden by his arms. She turned her gaze back to Mr. Gold, who could easily see the hurt and distress in her eyes. Seeing this gave him a sense of accomplishment.

Regina took a deep, shaky breath to steady herself, and barely making any sound she said, "I'm sorry."

He grabbed her throat and squeezed, "sorry?" he repeated incredulously. Stepping back, he lifted her until the toes of her shoes barely touched the floor. "You think 'sorry' is going to cover it?" Regina tried to respond but he was crushing her windpipe. She tried to pry his hand from her neck with her free hand but Mr. Gold threw her the ground. Regina whimpered faintly as she attempted to breathe, and finally Gold loosened his hold. She gasped and coughed for air while trying to get away but he grabbed her and held her down with her back to the floor. While she struggled she felt a sharp pain as he kneeled on top of her legs, pinning her down. "I am going to kill you," he whispered dangerously as he ran a hand through her hair, "and maybe even Henry." Closing her eyes briefly, she shuddered at the thought. "But first, now that my power has returned to me... I have the ability to make your nightmares real."

Regina's chest was rising and falling rapidly as she breathed. "What are you talking about?" She asked weakly, eyeing him uncertainly.

"This!" He snarled, and Regina fought to get away from the purple smoke. It quickly engulfed her and for a brief moment she felt as if she was floating, and she couldn't see anything. The smoke cleared up and she saw that she was standing outside, in a place surrounded with trees. She recognised it; it was her family's estate. She turned around with despair as she heard familiar voices coming from the stables behind her. It was young Regina and Daniel; they were preparing to run away. Regina stepped inside but the couple seemed not to notice her. It hurt to see Daniel again, knowing he could still never come back to her. He was so beautiful, and he had always known exactly how she was feeling and how to cheer her up. As Regina was reminiscing, Cora appeared. Regina clutched her waist; she didn't want to live through this again, the most horrible night of her life. She wished she could stop her mother, to prevent Cora from killing her true love, but it was impossible. Regina was nothing more than a ghost observing the situation. She willed herself to wake up but it was no use. All she could do was cry as the moment where her beloved Daniel's life would be destroyed came closer and closer.

And then came the awful moment when Cora led Daniel away from Regina, "No, don't make me watch this again!"

XxXxX

Henry heard the pain in his mother's voice and he wished he could help her. Her eyes were closed as if she was asleep but she was thrashing around and screaming, begging for the nightmare to stop. Gold had released his hold on her and was standing back watching with satisfaction. Henry crawled over to Regina, and reached out for her hand. At his touch she stopped moving, but continued to moan sorrowfully. Henry leaned in to whisper something comforting to her but stopped when he heard a voice that made his heart skip a beat.

"Turn around and put your hands up!" Shouted Emma, her voice strong and fierce. Mr Gold turned and raised his hands with a smirk on his face. As soon as he had lost concentration the spell on Regina broke and she opened her eyes, tears were streaming down her face. She looked up at Henry who was very close to her, his hand in hers. However he was looking away from her. As Regina sat up she saw Emma Swan slowly making her way into the cell with her gun pointed at Mr. Gold. She had never before been happy or relieved to see the blonde, but right now she felt both emotions.

"Emma!" She called out as she placed an arm around Henry's shoulders, "be careful he has ma..." but she was cut off as Gold raised a hand and the gun flew from Emma's hand and fell to the floor across the room. Regina could see the shock on Emma's face quickly turn to determination as she made a move to attack Mr. Gold empty handed. With another swish of his hand Gold sent Emma flying against the stone wall.

"No, Emma!" Henry ran at Gold so fast that neither of the women saw him even get up. Henry jumped at Mr. Gold from behind and covered the man's eyes with one arm and hung heavily from his neck with the other. Mr. Gold stumbled with a grunt and pulled at Henry for a few seconds before successfully flinging the boy off of him.

"Henry! Are you ok?" Emma asked immediately. Mr. Gold was just about to send another spell at Emma when the room filled with the sound of gunshots. Henry and Emma looked around at the noise and saw Regina firing at Mr. Gold continuously, her eyes full of anger. Before Mr. Gold could fight back he fell to the ground, unmoving. Emma half smiled with relief as she recognised the gun that Regina had just dropped as her own. Regina then suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"Regina!" exclaimed Emma as she and Henry ran towards the mayor.

Regina placed a hand on her chest, "I'm alright", she breathed. Henry placed a soothing hand on her back while Emma helped Regina into a sitting position, allowing the other woman to lean against her for support.

"What the hell was all that about?" Emma asked the other two. Regina just closed her eyes and clutched her stomach so Henry answered the question.

"Rumplestiltskin got his magic back somehow." Emma found this hard to take in but continued on anyways.

"And what did he want with you two?" When neither responded Emma didn't push it. They had both been through a lot and she could understand if they didn't want to talk about it just yet. "Come on, let's get you out of here", she said kindly as she helped Regina up. "Are you alright to walk?" she asked the brunette.

"Yes. I'll be fine."

"What about you Henry? No broken bones? You took a pretty hard fall."

"Nope, I'm ok."

"How did you find us?" Asked Regina.

"Henry forgot his backpack in my car, so I went to your house to return it but no one was home. The lights were on and the door was unlocked which is unusual. I called your cell phone but there was no answer, and that was strange because you pretty much always pick up." Emma smiled at Regina. "I was able to track your number and it led me straight here."

"You saved our lives!"Henry beamed. Emma smiled back and after patting him on the shoulder she left Regina's side to pick up the two guns, careful to avoid the pool of blood that was growing steadily larger as it seeped from Mr. Gold's wounds. As Henry wrapped an arm around Regina's waist she placed her arm around his shoulders, and they followed Emma out of the basement.

XxXxX

It was getting extremely late in the night, or rather early in the morning depending on how you looked at it. Emma had accompanied Regina and Henry back to their house just to be certain they were alright. The paramedics had made sure all three of them were ok before letting them go home. They had wanted to take them to the hospital for further examination but Regina and Henry both refused, insisting they were fine. Both were beginning to bruise, Regina much more than Henry of course, but other than that they would be able to fully recover without medical assistance. Emma decided to remain with the other two so she also declined the hospital exam. Emma was going to sleep on the couch that night, just in case she was needed. Regina seemed to be in shock and hadn't said much since they left the scene. Emma didn't think it would be a good idea to leave her alone, even if Henry was there to be with her. Regina had gone up to bed and Henry sat and talked with Emma for a while before he headed upstairs. Emma asked him about what happened that night and he did his best to explain every detail. Emma was disgusted at what she heard and did her best to comfort Henry. Henry was starting to fall asleep where he was sitting, so he hugged Emma goodnight and went upstairs. When he got to his room he paused, and then turned and joined his mother in her room instead. Regina was still awake and there were tearstains on her face, however she smiled when she saw her son. He slipped under the blankets and cuddled up beside her. She wrapped an arm around him and the two fell asleep together, both so content in knowing that they had the other's love. Nothing is more important than family.

* * *

_The End. Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are also__ highly appreciated. I have a few one shots planned and one complete, this one will be posted within the next week._

_P.S. I am also very sorry for Gold/Rumplestiltskin fans, please don't hurt me. I promise I don't actually hate him_


End file.
